Personal computers and the like require means for moving a cursor on a CRT (cathode-ray tube) to a desired position where necessary data are input. Specifically, when using a software having graphic function, opening points and terminating points for shapes frequently have to be designated using such means. Also, when using a software having word processor function, the position where characters and the like are to be input and a desired choice is being displayed are designated using such means.
To perform this position designation, a mouse or arrow key of the keyboard is used. When using the mouse rather than the arrow key, the cursor can be moved as desired in an oblique direction as well as up-down and right-left. A click of a button attached on the mouse can easily input the data necessary to a selected designated position. That is, a pointing procedure using the mouse is more rapid than using the arrow key.
Also, in the use of the mouse a user can obtain a human sense of the procedure because the cursor moves in the same direction as the mouse is moved.
Thus, the mouse has been generally used as a pointing device for personal computers.
The above-mentioned conventional devices have the following problems.
The mouse requires space to operate it around the personal computer because the mouse needs to be able to be moved in any right-left and up-down direction on a plane. Usually such a space is provided on a corner of a table on which the personal computer is disposed, resulting in limitations in space available to arrange files and the like.
Also, because there is usually a limitation in space to operate in order to move the mouse to a distant place, not one move but several moves of the mouse is required. This results in a gap between the human operating sense and the move of mouse.